


Outline for In This Our Time of Need

by Thunder_the_Wolf



Series: Living is Harder [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex and Aaron are single dad's for a bit, Alex and Eliza are super married, And helping Aaron raise Taylor, And raising Phil, F/M, Gen, George Washington is president, Non-Graphic Violence, Original characters sort of - Freeform, Sruff happens, Storyline, West Wing AU, Will be added to as necessary, does this count as slice of life?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 03:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14463681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunder_the_Wolf/pseuds/Thunder_the_Wolf





	Outline for In This Our Time of Need

One of two that I’m working on, both inspired by what I think are the top two AU tropes in that fandom aside from the nsfw stuff: Modern Day President and Foster Home. The Foster Home one is a never ending hot mess but here’s what I have for the Presidential AU.

Lafayette: Chief of Staff (Leo McGarry)

Alexander Hamilton: Deputy Chief of Staff (Josh Lyman)

John Laurens: Assistant to the Deputy Chief of Staff (Donna Moss)

James Madison: Communications Director (Toby Ziegler)

Thomas Jefferson; Deputy Communications Director (Sam Seaborn)

Aaron Burr: President’s Body Man (Charlie Young)

Angelica Schuyler: Press Secretary (CJ Cregg)

Hercules Mulligan: Secret Service (Ron Butterfield)

Martha Washington: First Lady of the United States (Abby Bartlet)

George Washington: President of the United States (Jed Bartlet)

  * Alex and Aaron have been beat friends since they were eight years old.
  * Alex and Lizzie got married two.summers ago and raise Alex’s nephew, Phil, like their own. Before that Alex was a single dad in all words but the one that mattered.
  * Aaron has been saddled with a younger half-sister he didn’t know he had. His mother was on the town council and she was assassinated to prevent a bill from going through. His father committed suicide a week later. Her mother decide that she couldn’t live with the reminder that her lover was dead and left her daughter, Taylor to the remainder of his family. Which just so happened to be his son, Aaron Burr.
  * Alex doted on her as much as he did Phil when they were around the age that doing was appreciated. They totally both grew up thinking that they had a dad and an uncle each, and later on a dad, an uncle, a mom and all the rest of the family she came with.
  * Jefferson and Alex don’t always get along but they damn sure bond over a deep respect for Lafayette, who has been through some shit.
  * Lafayette has the same canon issue that Leo has. Had it since he was thirteen and dropped off in America with his official paperwork and left to survive on the streets.
  * Jeff and Alex will do anything for Laff no questions asked.
  * Washington will also do whatever he can to keep Laff with him because that guy has seen him through some shit.
  * Martha and Laff… best friends ever. Bitch about Washington and the rest of the staff. Nag to make sure he eats right and sleeps and does what he’s supposed to outside of being President.
  * There’s a pot going around betting who spends more time in Alex’s office, Aaron or John. It’s actually Eliza. Sometimes she brings Phil with her. Mostly she just sleeps in the office or loiters around Aaron’s office or Angelica’s office (just to annoy her)
  * Eliza loves talking to the President and the First Lady. They debate quite a bit. Everyone thinks Alex is bad but Aaron shakes his.head and says “clearly you haven’t met Lizzie before.”
  * Alex taking a day off is treated like life as usual, but it’s also a sign that something’s wrong with himself or his family. Both Alex and Aaron taking the day off is definitely a warning.
  * If Angelica calls in as well, something is definitely up and at that point the President will send someone to check on them. Usually Eliza can handle emergencies. She grew up with four brothers alongside her two sisters.
  * They’re all adopted somehow.
  * There are days when Alex gets up too fast and has to lean against a wall or sit back down because holy shit that’s dizzy. Sometimes it goes away, sometimes it doesn’t. Sometimes he collapses, and Eliza begs Aaron to keep an eye out for it at work.
  * After that, Alex always finds food at his desk and if Aaron see him without something in his hands, an immediate response is “go get your water bottle.”
  * James and Thomas have taken to being called Jeff and Maddy by both Phil and Taylor, despite all efforts to the contrary.
  * The first time it happened, Alex was mortified enough that he froze mid-speech.
  * That West Wing Scene at the end of Season 1/beginning of season 2? I totally wrote that out.
  * Alex pushed Aaron down but they both got shot for their troubles. Alex in the chest and Aaron in the shoulder and leg.



Shots rang out, and Alex shoved Aaron down hard enough that he hit his head.  

The last thing Aaron remembers is seeing Alex’s relieved face as his shirt got soaked.

“Mr. Burr… the President wasn’t the target.”

“Excuse me?”

“Some people… weren’t too happy… with you and Ms. Prevost.”

Aaron barked a laugh, eyes blazing.

“Well, they found their man anyway.”

“Ace…” Alex croaked mournfully.

“Look what being non-stop has gotten us, old friend.”

“Not on you.”

“You really should work on self-preservation.”

“Aaron!”

“ _What,_  Alexander?! Go back to sleep before you choke or something.”

“It’s not on you.”

  * It’s still because Theo is the First Lady’s neice and some people think Aaron isn’t good enough for her.
  * Theo (Theodora) is 29 and and grieving when she meets Aaron, who just turned 31.
  * She declined to go attend college after previously being discouraged by her former husband, who later on died in service of the US military.
  * He wasn’t terrible, but they were making their own way and he wanted her to wait until he could provide the chance instead of having to ask their families. So they both got jobs instead. But then he didn’t come back from his.
  * One of Theo’s friends checks up on her, finds that she hasn’t been that great at taking care of herself, calls an emergency contact, is extremely surprised to get the President’s desk phone, and hastily explains the situation.
  * So Theo is staying with her aunt and uncle (in law) until she can get back to her version of normal. But her aunt and uncle are the First Lady and the President of the United States. What?
  * She and Aaron meet at a club her first week in the city. Some of Lizzie’s brothers have volunteered to watch Phil and Taylor. Eliza all but pushes them out the door because “Al, we need some fun downtime. I haven’t gone to a club in a while, it could be fun. And don’t think I’m letting you get out of this, Airhead, I will wingman you so hard because dear Lord you need to get laid.”
  * “Christ, Mom, we didn’t need to hear that!”
  * “Where do you think your actual parents got your from, dumbass, a basket on their doorstep?” Alex cackled as they were shoved out of the house.
  * “So they go out and have a good time.
  * Aaron meets Theo, who is five drinks in, and they hit it off.
  * Alex and Eliza eventually go somewhere else for the night
  * End of the night all three of them get a call that Taylor had an alleric reaction to something they hadn’t known about. Not nuts. Maybe kiwi or strawberries?
  * Anyway, Aaron’s got to cut it short.



“I like you, but I really can’t do this.”

“Are you blowing me off?”

“For a worthy cause, I swear-.”

“What could possibly-.”

“Kid sister at home. Even if I wanted to, and trust me, I want to, I- hic- priorities.”

The young woman was silent before nodding soberly.

“Yeah, definitely. You alright to get home?”

“Better than you are. Do you need a cab?”

“Oh, I’ll be fine here.” She chirped. Aaron narrowed his eyes.

“I’m not too keen on that idea. Are you sure?”

“Miss Prevost? Your driver is waiting for you.” Someone said from behind them. Theo dipped her head, mouthed ‘my bodyguard,’ stuck her hand in his pocket, and walked off with the woman who’d spoken. Aaron couldn’t help but think that something amazing just happened.

  * And later on he finds out just why she was alright at that bar.



“The First Lady’s niece is home from her first semester at Georgetown.”

“Theodosia Prevost. Who might you be?”

“The guy who’s about to wake up your uncle. Wish me luck.”


End file.
